Ear cheat
by Amenole
Summary: Rin can't help herself when she sees Inuyasha's ears and does what we all want to.


When Rin woke up the next morning Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She dressed with a frown. She still had her winter kimono and it was already spring.

"Good morning Kagome. Have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome ran past her, only turning slightly to yell she didn't. Some child was sick apparently and she was needed.

"He went to take a walk in the woods." Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't as busy and was of help.

Just then his ears flicked towards Kagome and Rin's eyes jumped to them. She stared at adorable appendages with fascination that only Seshsomarus' mokomoko could match. It was more powerful than her and she couldn't pull away. It was like a strong currant pulling her towards it. And then it happened- her hands touched the furry triangles on top of his head. They moved along the short fur that adorned them. She smiled in fascination, not noticing how tense Inuyasha suddenly was.

~

Sesshomaru sighed. He had to get out and hoped that Rin hasn't woken yet. He would hate for her to have to wake up alone but he had to go out to get his balance back. He really hated sleeping in such tiny rooms with only one tiny window. He had barely awoken even when the sun was already over the horizon. Waking after sunrise always left him unbalanced somehow.

Just as he was clearing the tree line he was met with the most shocking and hurtful sight he could imagine. He could only see Inuyasha's back but he could clearly see Rin's smiling face and those half lidded eyes as she stroked his ears. It felt as if somebody took his sword and pierced his heart with it. Not even loosing his arm had felt this horrible. How dare he?! He already had a mate and here he was with HIS Rin?!

His eyes tinted blood red when Rin noticed he was there. Her smile fell and her hands left Inuyashas' head.

Inuyasha heard the threatening growl and turned around. 'Oh fuck.' He thought. He was so shocked by Rin's behaviour that he couldn't even react. He knew what it must look like to Sesshomaru but if he said anything it would just provoke him.

"Sesshomaru." Rin smiled and ran to his embrace but he just flinched away from her.

"Sesshomaru?" She was confused. Did she do something wrong? Maybe he was upset that they even came here. She tried touching his shoulder but he moved away from her again.

"Do not touch me." He growled and turned back to the woods. She stood there shocked, before running after him. He was never this mad at her.

"Sesshomaru…" She was met with another growl.

"Stop following me human." He growled. It hurt. He should've known that all humans are the same- disgusting, treacherous, unfaithful creatures. He smelt her tears but refused to stop or acknowledge her.

"Sesshomaru please tell me what's wrong." She was on the verge of tears. Why was he so horrible to her suddenly? She didn't get it. She hurried to catch up but tears blurred her vision and she tripped on a branch. She didn't expect the impact that followed. Sesshomaru was always there to catch her. She let out a yelp when she felt the hard ground below her aching hands and scraped knee.

Try as he might he simply couldn't stand if she is hurt. He cursed himself for letting her fall in the first place, even more for falling for her.

"Why?" she rubbed at her wet cheeks, kneeling desperately. Tears ruining the usually happy face. "Why are you so mad suddenly?"

He sighed. She was just a human after all. Maybe she didn't understand demons, maybe she didn't realise what she was doing.

"Why were you touching Inuyasha's ears?" He loomed high above her, anger evident in his tone. He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. After all, it could be more than he could handle.

"Is that why you're mad? I'll never touch him again I promise." Sesshomaru let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. She didn't know.

He sat beside her and placed her to sit in his lap.

"It is improper that you touch demon or even half demon's ears." He moved the kimono from her knee. It was scratched and bleeding slightly.

"Why? It's just ears." Although she stopped crying sadness was till evident in her voice.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable telling her this.

His thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt when he felt her hands stroke his ears. They explored the earlobe and slowly went to the tip. They suddenly stopped there and he opened his eyes. He hadn't even realised he closed them. Rin looked at him a bit shocked.

"Oh." A blush spread through her face as she adjusted in his lap so she wouldn't feel just how much his ears were connected to his… lower regions.

He growled and got up, embarrassed. He hated not having control of his body.

"It will be night soon." She suddenly said in hopes of removing the awkwardness between them. "Maybe we should camp here?"

He looked at her curiously. "The village is not that far."

"Yes but I miss sleeping outside sometimes. That room is quite small for someone who used to sleep outside all the time."

He nodded in agreement and sat while she collected some firewood for some tea. When she was done she handed him a cup and sat next to him, cautiously leaning on his shoulder. "Are you still mad?"

"You couldn't have known. I have merely… overreacted." It was somewhat of an apology.

They sat in silence. Only sounds to be heard were the rustling of the wind and quiet sounds as he sipped his tea. Relaxing with her on his side.

"Sesshomaru..." She started barely audibly, and he hned at her to ask whatever she was curious about.

A cough could be heard as he choked on the tea when she asked "so what else turns you on?"

* * *

*Rises from the grave*

Ok so... To be perfectly honest I didn't think I was very good but comments on the other stories made me so happy '/v/'

This is another fic that has been written... way back.

Since I'm a reader and like SesshxRin, I noticed that, not only are fanfics for this couple updated super rarely, almost all the fics are either non-english or AU. So if you're sick of it too- you're welcome haha.


End file.
